Pianta
|image= |caption=A group of Piantas from Super Mario Sunshine. |firstapp=''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (2003) |latestapp''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (2017) |allapp=''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 Mario Kart 8 Deluxe |weight=N/A }}A Pianta (モンテ) is a plant-like island-dweller originally from Super Mario Sunshine for the Nintendo GameCube. Originating on Isle Delfino, they are generally laid back and helpful to Mario on his quests. Although they haven't become a playable character in the Mario Kart games yet, they can still be seen in the crowd cheering on racers in several courses throughout the series. Characteristics Piantas come in a wide assortment of skin colors, including green, blue, pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, or brown. There clothing can also vary greatly, but the standard outfit is a skirt made from long blades of green grass. Almost all Piantas are relatively fat, and they have a bulbous nose, feet, and hands. Above there beady black eyes are palm trees growing from the top of their head, offering shade and style. Once again, there trees are usually unique to certain Piantas. Game Appearances ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! The Peach Beach and Daisy Cruiser racetracks have Pianta onlookers. In addition, they have their own "Delfino Fruits" advertisements. They also attend the award ceremony at the end. Mario Kart DS Multiple Piantas cheer on the racers and chant in Delfino Square. This course also has a giant stone Pianta near the middle of the track. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 A few Piantas can be seen congratulating the winners at the award ceremony. Mario Kart Wii Piantas once again appear as spectators in Coconut Mall, Daisy Circuit, DS Delfino Square (the statue also returns), GCN Peach Beach, and Delfino Pier. However, in Coconut Mall, they also point characters towards the correct escalator to drive on. Also in this course, a yellow Pianta can be seen attending a store called "Delfino Dream", as well as multiple signs of Piantas and the "Tropical Mart" and "Tropical Grocery" advertisements. Mario Kart 7 ''Mario Kart 7's retro track, Wii Coconut Mall, sees the return of applauding Piantas, multiple Pianta signs, and the Delfino Dream store. However, the helpful Piantas pointing to the right direction have been replaced by arrow signs. They will be missed... ''Mario Kart 8/''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Some Piantas can be seen watching the races in Sunshine Airport, DS Cheep Cheep Beach, and Super Bell Subway. A few Piantas can even be seen managing cafés around Super Bell Subway. Also, multiple signs throughout the entire game advertise the "Coconut Cafe," and a Pianta can be seen on that sign. Trivia! *Many fans of the Mario Kart series have been asking for Piantas to be playable characters, but so far, the only spinoff Mario game to feature them as such is Super Mario Sluggers. *In Japanese versions of the Mario series, a Pianta is called a monte (モンテ), a katakana translation for the Italian word Mountain. Gallery Pianta_(2).png|A Pianta from Super Mario Sluggers doing a ritual dance. Pianta_(Super_Mario_Sluggers).png|Batter up! Mario_Kart_Arcade_GP_2_(Award_Ceremony).png|There's some Piantas here mixed in with the blurry crowd. Maybe. De:Palma Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Spectators